Café Spain!
by Pid The Little Piglet
Summary: Welcome to Café! It all started with an pissed-off Italian's interview with Antonio! What will Arthur do to differ Alfred and Matthew! WHAT! THE GREEK'S ARMY IS INVADING THE SHOP? Will Ludwig finally realize that Gilbert has stolen his last beer bottle? Read and find out what our lovely staffs of Café Spain do to handle everything and run this shop perfectly!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! My name's Pid The Piglet! This is the first time I've written a story to so my writing might be a bit terrible ^_^ Can you help me improve my story by reviewing after you've read? Thank you so much!

Enjoy reading!

Awesomer-than-Prussia Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...If I did, oh wait, I will never have that chance...*crying in Iggy's emo-corner*

* * *

Chap 1: A Nice Interview With An Pissed-off Italian (But Extremely Cute)

Well, it was a really nice breezing day in Spain. Normally, the weather here is hot and really sunny, but today, everything was cool.

"So today must be a special day!", thought Antonio, "And also a wonderful day for me to open my new coffee shop!"

Antonio smiled for himself. He couldn't wait to see his own business running perfectly day by day!

Thanks to Francis and Gilbert (his awesome besties)'s help, everything was now under control. Francis was the (sexy flirty) bartender, Gilbert played some music. They even asked some friends to join them: Elizaveta, Vash, Lili (Vash's little girl), Roderich, Arthur, Feliciano and Ludwig (Gilbert's awesome little brother).

Since 8 a.m in the morning, everyone had been cleaning the shop. The previous owner didn't clean this shop when they left 8 months ago so there were plenty of spider webs all around the shop. Unfortunately, the majority of people here are girls (somehow including Francis, Roderich and Feliciano) so the cleaning didn't go well.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKK! GET THAT FUCKING SPIDER OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!", Elizaveta screamed while hitting Gilbert with het frying pan.

"KESESESESESE! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!", Gilbert shouted, holding a spider while dodging Elizaveta's frying pan.

"Big Brother. What is a spider?", Lili asked innocently, her cute big eyes sparkled.

"Well, err, a spider is, err….An eight-leg hairy animal…", Vash blushed.

"Oh...", she nodded.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEE! LUDDDDDDDYYYYYYY! HELPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WAS PETTING THIS CUTE SPIDER WHEN IT BIT ME! UWOAHHHHHHHH!", Feliciano cried wile waving his white flag continuously.

"FELICIANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Ludwig screamed in horror.

"He he he…I shall put one on your stupid hair….he he he he…", Arthur smiled creepily.

"MON DIEU!", Francis yelled in a super high-pitch voice.

Everyone ran around to tease others (except Antonio). They seemed to have fun. A lot of fun. Especially Gilbert.

"KESESESESESESE! TAKE THAT SISSY BOY!", Gilbert kesese-ed then threw all the spiders at Roderich.

"You imbecile! That's such a vulgar thing to do!"

"Kesesese!"

SMACK!

"OUCH!"

"Stop causing more troubles big brother. Everyone, please get back to work! We still have a lot of things to do today so hurry up! Especially you, BIG BROTHER.", he shouted at Gilbert then went away.

"Hey! Is that the way you treat your older brother huh Ludwig Beilschmidt?!"

"You deserve it."

"Emotionless stone."

* * *

The truck finally pulled in at 9 in the morning. It was a bit behind the schedule but that was alright. As long as Ludwig was here, everything would be perfectly fine.

"Antonio. We will unload all the stuffs. You go and try to hire someone for tonight's grand opening, ok?"

"Luddy! I can't do that fast!"

"Try to do something. Hang up a 'Need help' board outside the door. Facebook. Twiiter. Instagram…Well…Just…Do something!", he said awkwardly then went away.

Antonio regretted saying that about Ludwig.

Now how could he hire someone?

Plan A: Facebook.

What is 'Facebook'? Is that facing a book?

Epic fail.

Plan B. Twitter.

Don't know it either.

Double epic fail.

Plan C: Newspaper.

He didn't have much money left.

Oh God no! What should he do?

"Mon ami~What's the matter?", Francis asked (flirtingly)

"I don't know how to hire someone for today's grand opening.", he sighed.

"I have an idea for you Toni~ Wanna hear it?", Francis winked.

"Yup~"

"I will my super sexy body and attract all the pretty girls out there~ Then they will come to hel- GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU BEARDY FRENCHIE?!"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHH! LUDWIG YOU UN-FABULOUS MORON! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE POWER OF AMOUR!"

Sigh. Well, he had to do everything alone now. Maybe putting up a 'Help' board was the best idea.

* * *

Ve~ Helping Big Brother Antonio was so much fun~

ORE WA PASUTA GA DAISUKI SA!

IWARENAKUTATTE WAKARUTTE?

"Someone's calling~"

"FELICIANO! BE QUIET!"

"VE! I'M SORRY LUDDYYYY!"

Ve~ Ludwig was scary…..

"Ciao~You will arrive at 11 pm? Cool~ Do you need picking up? No? Ve~Alright~ See you soon~"

He he~ He would be here soon!

* * *

*awesome time skips*

At noon…

"Ve~ He will be here soon~", Feliciano chirped. It had been a long time since they last met.

"Feliciano, honey~ Do you want to go shopping?", Elizaveta said.

"Sure~"

And he left the coffee shop.

* * *

Antonio sighed. There wasn't much time left until the Grand opening and he hadn't found someone yet. What was he going to do now?

Ding doong~

"Coming~"

Antonio quickly rushed to the door. God was so kind to him~ Sending an angel to help him when he needed the most.

"Hola! Welcome to the shop! It's quite messy! Are you here to get a job?"

"N-"

"Thank you really much! Come inside! Have a seat! Want a drink? Matcha? Latte?", Antonio grabbed the person's hand and dragged him in.

"But I..", the person protested.

"It's on the house!", he smiled cheerfully.

"On the house?", the person asked.

Antonio nodded and handed the person the menu.

"If then, why not? I will have one."

"Espresso?"

"No, thanks. I will have a Latte Macchiato."

"It will be ready in a few minutes. Please wait~", Antonio smiled and disappered behing the door leading to the kitchen.

So this was where Feliciano worked, huh? Really neat (Except that crazy bastard waiter! Was he crazy? Smiling all the time! Didn't he feel tired? Dammit!)

He looked around the coffee shop. It wasn't too big and really cozy and warm. The shop was made of dark wood. There were a few paintings hanging on the walls and little bright light bulbs shaped like stars falling from the ceiling. In the left corner, near the counter, there was a stage. There must be live music here (or strip dancing if the owner were a pervert). And where was his coffee?!

"WHERE'S MY COFFEE!?"

"COMING RIGHT UP!"

Antonio (now had a brand new name – The Annoying Sunny-smile Bastard) brought the coffee out and placed it on the table. He showed a smile, bowed then pulled a seat next to the stranger.

"Hola! I'm Antonio the café owner!"

"So that stage isn't for strip dancing…"

"Eh?"

"Nothing you idiot! What do you want from me?!"

"What's your name?", Antonio smiled.

"Romano Vargas."

"WOW! You have the same family name as my friend Feliciano! He is cute and looks just like you~ You are cute~"

"Excuse me?"

"Next question! Where are you from?"

"Italy."

"Wait… Feliciano's name is Vargas and he is Italian. You have the same name so you must be from Italy! Next question! How can you find my shop?", Antonio said cheerily.

"There's a b…"

"Silly old me! There's a board hanging outside!", Antonio laughed.

"I don't even intend to w…"

"NEXT QUESTION!~ What is you hobby?!"

"I d…"

"You don't have one? Well, you should get one! Next question! Are you married? Or single?"

"I…"

"You look quite young so I bet you are single! Next questi…"

"ENOUGH BASTARD! I SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME! I FUCKING COME HERE TO LOOK FOR MY BROTHER FELICIANO NOT INTERVIEWING WITH YOU, BASTARD! WHERE'S HE?! FELICIANO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! COME OUT!", Romano grabbed Antonio's shirt collar and shook him violently.

The door opened. Feliciano stepped inside, followed by Elizaveta and Ludwig.

"What's with all the noise?! Who are you?! Release Antonio now!", Ludwig jumped between them and gave Romano a punch in his face. Romano flew out and hit the wooden floor.

"YOU BASTARD!", Romano stood up and quickly hit Ludwig in his head and stomach.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME!", Ludwig screamed angrily and threw himself into Romano.

"OH YEAH?! BRING IT ON BASTARD!", Romano smirked.

CLANG! A frying pan flew across Romano and Ludwig's faces and pinned inside the wall.

"Will you too please stop?", Elizaveta smiled creepily, banging the frying pan slowly on the counter. Romano and Ludwig stopped immediately.

"Good."

Feliciano quickly ran to Romano and helped him stand up.

"Big Brother Big Brother! Are you alright, ve?! I hope Luddy doesn't hurt you a lot!"

"BIG BROTHER?!", everyone asked surprisingly.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of Chap 1 of 'Café Spain'! So, what do you think? Good, alright or terrible?

Russia: Repeat after me "G-O-O-D" or you will get a chance to kiss ~

Pid: I swear I don't call Russia!

America: Yes you did!

Pid: No I didn't! America! I won't put you in any of my stories ever again! *walks away*

America: No no no! ;^;

England: *laughing devilishly*

Pid: Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Pid The Piglet back with her second chapter of 'Café Spain' series! Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, our favorite mangaka. If 'Hetalia' is mine, yaoi pairings will be canon!

* * *

Chap 2: This Night's Grand Opening!

"BIG BROTHER?!", everyone said surprisingly.

"Si~ He's my big brother from Italy~ I haven't met him for ages~", Feliciano smiled and cuddled with Romano.

"Let go of me you bastard!", Romano yelled and pushed Feliciano away.

"Sho cute~", Elizaveta and Antonio squealed.

"Sorry for fighting you, Feliciano's brother.", Ludwig apologized.

"Hey Veneziano! Is this your German's friend that you've been talking about?"

"Yup~", Feliciano slightly blushed.

"Potato Bastard. Don't you dare hurt my little brother!"

"Big Brother! Don't call him that! He is really nice~"

"Enough to make you l…", Romano was about to say it when Feliciano covered his mouth.

"How about some coffee everyone~? I will make you guys some~", Feliciano said and quickly went inside the kitchen.

Ludwig pulled out several chairs for everyone. They all sat down. Feliciano brought out a tray of coffee and placed it on the table. Then he joined them.

"Ah~ Feliciano~ Your coffee tastes great~"

"Grazie Miss Elizaveta~"

"Sheesh…Feliciano, you aren't old enough to drink wine, you know.", Romano said while sipping it slowly. Ludwig spit everything out.

"Big Brother! How do you know it?!", Feliciano gasped.

Romano smirked, "I have spent four months on learning about beverages and pastries since you went to Spain. Your coffee, if the Whiskey is carefully poured with the right amount, will be great. But you over-poured a little so I can smell the Whiskey clearly."

"WOW! Big Brother! You are so cool~"

"Wow~ That's so cool Romano~ Maybe you should join us~", Antonio said happily.

"No way!"

"Pretty please Big Brother~ Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee~", Feliciano's eyes opened and he made a puppy face. Oh my God, cuteness overload~

Everyone looked at Feliciano with a I-will-do-anything-say-because-you-are-so-damn-cute line written on their face.

"Please Big Brother~ Pretty please~ We will be working together~ It will be fun~"

"Aw~ You are so cute Feli~", Elizaveta squeaked and pinched Feliciano's cheek.

"Ve~"

Romano, you have no choice but agree with your little brother because he is super cute.

"When will the Grand Opening start?", he sighed.

"Yay~ Big Brother finally agreed for me~"

"It's not for you idiot! It's for my own sake! I can't stand awful coffee like that!"

Antonio smiled. Everything was under control now~ But they had to hurry up or they would be late for the Grand Opening! It was 12pm now. 6 hours to the Grand Opening.

"Okay everyone! Let's get working!"

* * *

*6 hours to grand opening*

"You fool! Where have you put my piano?!"

"Kesesese! In the trash can! My awesome bass deserves that place!"

Most of the coffee beans was thrown into Roderich by Gilbert. Thanks to Elizavet's awesome frying pan, all the beans was saved and Gilbert was kicked out to go and buy some flour.

* * *

*5 hours to Grand Opening*

BOOM!

"ARTHUR YOU MORON! STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!", Francis screamed and kicked Arthur out.

"I AM JUST MAKING SCONES AND THEN THEY SEE YOUR STUPID FROG FACE AND EXPLODE!"

Then he was kicked out by Elizaveta and forced to buy some paint for the ceiling.

* * *

*4 hours to the Grand Opening*

'NO FELICIANO! NO! NO EATING THE PASTA! BAD BOY! BAD BOY!", Ludwig yelled.

"I'm hungry~"

* * *

*3 hours to Grand Opening*

"Ohonhonhon~"

BANG BANG BANG!

"Don't you dare touch my sister."

* * *

*2 hours to Grand Opening*

"WHERE ARE THESE FUCKING TURTLES FROM?! TAKE THEM AWAY OR I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

"Romano~ They are cute, sí?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THEY ARE NOT!"

" ;-; Why Romano?"

* * *

*1 hour to Grand Opening*

'Everyone please changes your clothes", said Kiku (the late one)

"Ohonhon~"

KLICK.

"My gun is always loaded, Bonnefoy."

* * *

*30 mins to Grand Opening*

Many people were coming inside.

"There are so many people here~ I wonder if we can do it.", Elizaveta said worriedly.

"Is that micro alright, Toni?!"

"Absolutely alright~"

"You know Toni~ I can show my sexy body~"

KLICK.

"My gun is always loaded, Bonnefoy."

* * *

*1 min to Grand Opening*

All the tables were full.

Much more people were coming in.

"Ve~ Can I stand next to you Luddy?"

"S-Sure!", Ludwig blushed and moved a bit for Feliciano.

"Grazie~ You are so warm~"

Somewhere far away, Kiku and Elizaveta were watching them and squealed happily.

* * *

*3…2…1…GRAND OPENING!*

Gilbert breathed in and said loudly in the micro.

"KESESESESESESE! WELCOME TO CAFÉ SPAIN EVERYONE! PLEASE ENJOY YOUR AWESOME COFFEE WHILE LISTENING TO OUR AWESOME MUSIC! HAVE A GREAT TIME! TODAY'S DRINKS ARE 30% DISCOUNT!"

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Antonio walked the stage and said into the micro.

"Hola! I'm Antonio, the owner of 'Café Spain! Please enjoy your time here with us! Gracias!", he smiled then went down.

"He looks cute!", some girls squealed and laughed.

Gilbert grabbed the micro. Tonight was his night (and Roderich's, but who cares?!), so he had to do something awesome!

He looked around the coffee. That boy in the middle looked cute. He gestured for Antonio to come closer.

"Tonio! You see that boy over there? The one in the middle with golden lock and sits with his friend? You see him? Good! Please bring the coffee to him! I will pay. Danke Tonio! Love you!"

He asked Roderich to help him. Roderich agreed but Gilbert had to promise not to touch his vital region for a year. That was hard but OK.

Everything's going to be awesome!

* * *

"Francis! One Lava Cake! Romano! One Mocha! It's for Gilbert!", Antonio shouted loudly as he entered the kitchen.

"WE HEAR YOU BASTARD! NO NEED TO SCREAM!", Romano grunted.

"Aw Roma~ You look so cute~", Antonio pinched Romano's cheek.

"Cut it off jerk!", Romano blushed and slapped Antonio's hand away.

"Aw~ You look just like a tomato~", Antonio smiled (pedo face)

"Ahem. I'm still here! Tonio, your Lava Cake and your Mocha!"

"They smell great~", Antonio sniffs.

Suddenly, Elizaveta rushed inside. She looked really worried. Something bad must happen!

"Toni! There's trouble at Table 1! We need you! Quick!"

"I will be there right away! Eyebrows! Bring this to Table 10 for me! This is for the golden-haired boy from Gilbert! Don't tell him it's from Gilbert, Ok?"

"I don't understand what you are saying. And don't call me Eyebrows you git!"

"It's from Gilbert to the golden-haired boy at Table 10. Don't say Gilbert's name. Get it?", Francis asked.

"No."

"No wonder you're English. Never understand L'Amour~"

"Bloody bastard! I'll deal with you after delivering this!", Arthur snapped back, then went away.

* * *

Table 10, huh? The middle table.

Arthur sneaked between tables full of people, passed a few kissing couples, stepped on several feet and some noisy kids ("MAMA JIMMY IS EATING MY ICE CREAM!"/ "NO I'M NOT! SHE'S LYING"/ *insert mama's yell/ *insert kids' fighting*)

Where was this table 10? Ah, there was it, in the middle. There was a golden-haired blonde…and another one. In fact, there were two of them!

What should he do!? Gilbert would get mad with him!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry for not updating (a week)! I have been having lots of tests recently. It is really tired and my Math teacher shortened our test time. I could not finish my test!

Forget about that...Okay! Remember to R&amp;R!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is Himaruya Hidekaz's. If it were mine, Belarus would marry Russia...Marry...Marry...Marry!

* * *

Chap 3: Trouble With The Twins And The Greek's Army!

Who was the right one!? That fatty pig-like slob or that cute little angel?

Let's see… THAT PIG-LIKE GIT TALKED WAY TOO LOUD, SLURPED THE COFFEE LIKE A PIG, ATE THE CROISSANT LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW, SLAMMED HIS FIST ON THE TABLE TOO MUCH, SHOOK HIS FRIEND TOO VIOLENTLY AND ONE HUNDRED MORE THINGS!

= He is annoying.

= Perfectly matches Gilbert.

Let's see…The little angel was way too cute~ He was nice and polite~ He didn't talk too loud and he ate with etiquettes~ So cute~

= Never matches Gilbert.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

"AHEM! I'M NOT A PIG, EYEBROWS! I'M A HERO! H-E-R-O!"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULTING MY EYEBROWS YOU YANKEE!"

"I'M NOT YANKEE I'M AMERICAN! I'M ALSO A HERO YOU BRITISH HAIRY EYEBROWS!"

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS NOT 'EYEBROWS'! IT'S ARTHUR!"

"AND MY NAME'S NOT 'PIG'! IT'S ALFRED THE HERO!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU AREN'T A HERO!"

"Eh?"

"YOU BLOODY AMERICAN! THIS CAKE IS FOR YOU, IDIOT! IT'S ON THE HOUSE! BLOODY HELL!", Arthur screamed angrily and slammed the cake, together with the mocha, on the table.

"THANK YOU, EYEBROWS!"

"YOU ARE WELCOME, IDIOT!"

And Arthur stomped away angrily.

"Alfred…"

"What!? It's on the house Mattie! Eat it!"

"You know I'm not talking about the cake."

"Eat!", Alfred said then shoved a spoonful inside Matthew's mouth.

"Al! *munch munch* This cake *swallow* tastes good."

"It's free so it definitely tastes good! Duh!"

* * *

*Back to Antonio*

Antonio ran as quickly as possible to Table 1. If he didn't hurry up, something bad would happen!

Achoo! Achoo! Achooo!

Antonio sniffled and took out hid handkerchief to wipe his noise. He was always sneezing like this near cats. How annoying!

"IT'S THE GREEK ARMY! THE GREEK ARMY! RUN EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", someone shouted.

What the actual heck was going on?

"Antonio! Finally you're here!", Vash cheered and hugged him. This was getting weirder any minutes.

"Vash, what happened?"

"It's the Greek Army!", he replied.

"Huh?"

"See it for yourself."

Vash immediately pushed him forwards then ran away.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!", Antonio sneezed again, "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Meow~"

"Meow meow meow meow~"

"Meow~"

"Cats? So the Greek's Army must be….Hey hey! Stop clinging on me!

"Ah, Antonio-san~ Nyan~ Join us~ Nyan~"

"Kiku?!"

"This is Herakles-san, the cats' owner~"

"Nice to meet you, Antonio….", Herakles shook his hand.

"Achoo!"

"Are you allergic to cats? If so, I'm really sorry…."

"T-That's fine! Achoo! Sorry for disturbing you! I will leave Kiku here with you… I thought something bad would happen… Enjoy your coffee! Adios!", Antonio quickly apologized then left.

He still heard the duo giggled from far away. They must be talking about kitties.

"Nyan~"

"Meow…"

Why were there people obsessing with cats?

"I wonder if Eyebrows had delivered the coffee Gilbert asked?", he thought.

* * *

*Meanwhile with Francis and Arthur*

"And I said to him one more time, he is not fabulous! He is terrible! He shouldn't have dumped her! And he was, like, he cried and told me he totally made an ass of himself! And I advised him to wear more beautiful fancy clothes and touch her butt with her as much as possible! Ahem, Arthur! This is the part when you hit my beautiful face and pulled my fabulous soft silky hair! Hello! Hello! ARTHUR!"

"Huh? W-What….?"

"Take these to Table 4, PLEASE!", Francis grunted, slamming various dishes on the counter, "And take your mind back to your head!", he poked Arthur's forehead.

"…."

"Something must have gone wrong with you Eyebrows."

"I'm fine."

Arthur took all the dishes and walked as slow as possible. He wasn't in the mood for being a waiter now. Because of that imbecile. Golden hair, a thousand-watt smile, perfect white skin, sparkling baby-blue eyes like little stars. What did he think he was?

And Arthur, he had nothing. Sandy blond hair, forest-green eyes and (super) thick eyebrows. That was why people teased him, because of his eyebrows.

And why the heck could a normal people eat this CRAZY amount of food? Ten cups of coffee, four BIG dishes of chocolate cookies, a cheesecake and two boxes of donuts, cupcakes and muffins. Not to mention, a big glass of iced chocolate with lots of whip cream and marshmallows.

"Ah! There is Table 4! Where are the guests? Well, I guess they are probably going to the restroom. Let me just put their food here and I will go back behind the counter a- Oops! Sorr…What the heck are you doing here git!?"

"Oh hi Arthur! I sit here!", Alfred smiled.

"Wait…I thought you sat at the middle table…"

"This is the middle table."

"W-Well..err…Enjoy your food?"

"Yep! These are mine!", he beamed another bright smile.

"Pig…", Arthur mumbled.

"I heard that Eyebrows!"

* * *

Now back to our favorite Prussian….

"Hey everyone! This coolest most awesome guy on planet Earth is going to perform here! So please listen closely and cheer for me! Yes! Louder!"

Everyone cheered loudly and shouted out his name. Gilbert grinned.

"Kesesesesese! This song is for a lucky person down there who I fell in love at first sight! Now I will ask the one who is enjoying my lucky Lava Cake and Mocha to come up here! Antonio! May I have the spotlight to…..the cutie at the middle table! Wait! Not that one!"

"Oh Hi! You want me to *slurp* come *munch* come up there?! So you are the one who gave us the free food! Thank you!"

"I'm not giving that to you! I'm giving that to the cutie NEXT TO YOU!", Gilbert exclaimed.

"He is my brother, not your cutie! Are you trying to flirt with my brother!? Oh no you don't Albino!", Alfred shouted, pointing at Gilbert. Everyone stared at them in fear.

"How dare you insult me Pig!?

"Want my brother?! Over my dead body!"

"Bring it on tough guy!", Gilbert smirked.

"My body is ready Albino!"

* * *

Meanwhile….

Ludwig and Feliciano slowly walked towards their coffee shop. They had had a really hard night of studying so it was a perfect time to enjoy some coffee and listened to Gilbert's 'slow' music. Yeah, 'slow' music.

Feliciano was talking to his brother on the phone about tonight's Grand Opening. He was talking really loud, and so was Lovino. Well, stereotypes are true, Italians are really noisy in so many ways.

"Fratello! What did the guests say about your coffee? Really?! I'm so glad! Well, I'm on my way to the coffee shop with Luddy now! I can't wait to taste one! You want to talk to Luddy? Ve! Please don't shout at him, alright!? Ve~ Luddy~ Fratello wanted to talk to you~ His voice didn't sound pleased!", Feliciano said, then handed him the phone.

'Hello?"

"Oh Potato Bastard! It's not like I want to call you but I have to call you! Hey! Don't get me wrong! It doesn't mean that I like you Bastard! I will never ever never LIKE you BASTARD!", Lovino shouted into the phone.

"I know. What happened?"

"Your brother is getting into a REALLY BIG FIGHT with one of our guests so we need you here immediately! PRONTO! Hey Tomato head! Watch out for the flying tables!"

"But there is n…"

"Shut the fuck up! You'd better come here Potato Head! Bye!"

"W-Wait Lovino! What actually happened!? Hello?! Hello!? Dammit!"

"Ve! Ludwig! I don't know what it is but we'd better hurry! It seems Big Brother Gilbert is in danger!"

"Big Bruder! I'm coming for you! Don't worry!", Ludwig shouted and ran at a sonic speed.

* * *

A/N: Come on Ludwig! Big Brother Gilbert is in danger!

Do you enjoy my story? If yes, please do the thing that starts with R and ends with W~

Lots of love from the pigs,

Pid The Little Piglet.

Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 2 updates in a day! Yay me!

Hetalia never belongs to me. But it will become one with me one day, da?

* * *

~Time Skips~

Ludwig and Feliciano ran as fast as possible to the Café. Gilbert's life was now in danger. If they didn't hurry up, something bad would happen.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ve! I think it's Big Brother!"

"Bruder don't worry I will save you!"

"I'm tired Luddy…Phew…I can't…phew….run anymore…Go ahead…Don't leave me behind…"

Ludwig immediately turned back and sent our favorite Italian an evil glare. Then he quickly picked him up and carried him bridal-style. Of course, little Feliciano was completely shocked at first, but then…

"Ve~ Grazie Ludwig~ You're so warm~ And cozy~"

He took advantage of this.

"What is that? So soft~ Oh, it's Luddy's ass~ Ve~"

Let me rephrase that, he ABSOLUTELY 100% took advantage of this.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Big Bruder! I'm coming for you!"

*Meanwhile*

"Alfred you moron! Let go of my awesome hand!"

"Ha ha ha! No I won't! I'm a Hero!"

"You're going down Albino!"

"Imbecile! Let go of me!"

"NEVER!"

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Take this hamburger brain!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BIB BRUDER! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Everybody looked at the door swung open. A mad man as known as Ludwig Beilschmidt appeared at the door, carrying a way too happy Italian by his side.

'Ve~ Ciao~"

"Bruder Bruder! Where are you!?"

"Luddy? What are you doing here?"

"Bruder! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you the one who hurt Big Bruder!?"

"Luddy! Calm down will ya? Nothing happened!"

"W-What? I-I thought you were in trouble!"

"Ja! I'm in trouble now! I'm losing to Mr. Alfred over there!"

"Hi!"

"So…You guys are not fighting…You are…"

"Playing Musical Chairs, duh! Alfred keeps cheating!"

"Hey! Don't put all the blame on me! You cheated as well!"

"Musical…chairs?", Ludwig blushed.

"DUH! Like a real man!"

And he thought something bad would happen.

Somewhere, an Italian whose name began with L and ended with O was smirking like there is no tomorrow.

*Awesome Time Skips*

This was the end of the Grand's Opening Night. Everything went well. The cats were immediately sent home along with their owner due to Tonio's allergy. Kiku was kinda sad. Alfred ad Gilbert had stopped playing after the hundredth intensive match. All the song were sung, including "London Bridge". All most everyone was pleased with this song. Except Arthur.

"The London Bridge is falling down~ Falling down~ Falling down~ The London Bridge is falling down~ My fair Lady!"

"Stop it git!", Arthur screamed while crying in the emo-corner.

Alfred and Gilbert immediately became friends. However, Gilbert still couldn't get near Matthew.

When the last customer went out, all the staffs gathered near the fireplace. Alfred and Matthew were also invited to stay with them. Lovino made them some hot chocolate since coffee and tea would keep them awake all night. Francis prepared some parfait which had rum, raisins, coffee gelatins, vanilla ice cream, oreo crumbles and chocolate sauce.

"Let's cheer for our first successful night!", Gilbert shouted.

"Cheer!", everyone raised their glass.

Feliciano smiled, "Ve~ It's July now but I didn't feel hot at all~ Ve~"

"Stop cuddling me Feli."

"Aw~ Luddy~"

"Ho ho ho ho~", Elizaveta grinned.

"Elizaveta, please stop doing like that."

"I love you dear.", she said then kissed Roderich.

"Well, I normally don't like people changing the subjects. But this is acceptable."

"You're so cute Roddy. I love you a lot."

"Me too sweetie."

And they shared a kiss again.

"Go get a room!", Gilbert shouted.

"Shut up Beilschmidt! Do you know there is children here!?"

"Sorry Vash!"

Lovino watched everyone talking happily to each other. He felt kinda lonely. Lovino took a sip of his chocolate. It was so warm.

"May I sit next to you Lovi~?", Antonio chirped.

"Get out you creep!"

"I will take it as a yes! So what do you think of our Café?"

"Everyone is nice…but you are annoying as hell!"

"Aw Lovi~ You make me sad~", Antonio pouted.

"Shit! Get away from me!"

"You are so cuddly! Your cheeks are so warm and I can poke it all day long~"

"That's right! It's going to be Halloween in a week! What should we do?!", Kiku suddenly said.

"Halloween! That's right! I totally forgot about that!"

"Let's think about it tomorrow. It's late now so let's go home. We'll gather at the Café to think about it, okay?"

"Um Antonio, can Matthew and I join as well? We've been looking for a part-time job but we can only work here after 6 pm.", Alfred asked, showing his cutest smile ever.

"Oh sure you can! We will have Eyebrows here help you."

"Wait! I don't volunteer to do that!"

"If you don't, you can pack your stuffs and go home. Gilbert will help you."

"That makes me twice as worried as before."

"Now everyone please stand up and go home! We will have a hard day tomorrow!"

"See you later!", everyone said then left. Antonio locked the door and left on his Fiat with Francis, his co-worker, also his roommate.

* * *

A/N: Hey it's me again! Next chapters will be Halloween with Cafe Spain and a little side story with the German bros. Expect more news from me~ Love, Pid The Little Piglet.

P/s: Can you guess my pairings?


End file.
